Episode 8843 (19th February 2016)
Plot Anna is like a woman possessed as she rages at Phelan. Jason, Gary and David manage to pull them apart. As she walks off in disgrace, Anna warns Craig not to say anything to Faye. Tim doesn't want to be cooped up in the cab office. Sally is annoyed when Norris criticises her lack of clear policies and fires him. Zeedan tries to impress Rana at the bistro, while Sharif is glad to see Alya enjoying herself again. Gary warns Anna that she's playing into Phelan's hands. Liz tells a disappointed Tim that it's too late to pull out of buying Lloyd's share of Street Cars. Chesney is shocked to hear that Sinead has agreed to do a fashion show in Nottingham. Again, he covers up his misgivings, telling her to go for it. Norris thinks Sally has no substance as a council candidate and that the voters deserve better. Nick tells Carla he'll leave Weatherfield with her and gets excited about the possibilities although Carla is sad when he mentions that she'll be leaving her new family behind. The Grimshaws are surprised when Phelan refuses to press charges against Anna. Sally tells Tim that she recognises his potential even if he doesn't. He reluctantly agrees to give Street Cars a try. Norris announces he's standing against Sally. Phelan charms Eileen and Jason over a meal, however Michael is left feeling uneasy. Anna tries to smooth things over with Kevin. He accuses her of being obsessed with the past and finishes with her. Carla lets Tracy know she's leaving. Tracy gives her a week to conclude the sale of the bistro to Robert. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Norris Cole refers to himself as "North-West High Achiever 1994", acknowledging the events in Episode 3759 (3rd October 1994). *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Kelly J. Dent as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna apologises to Kevin for her latest outburst; Tracy tells Carla she has got a week to get Nick to sell The Bistro to Robert; Sally's investment leaves Tim and Norris fuming; and Zeedan falls for Rana. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,310,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2016 episodes